Gundam Wizard
by Danil Zanardii-Jakksunn
Summary: With Voldemort's power rising and the Ministry still refusing to acknowledge his return, the staff and students of Hogwarts prepare for the upcoming new year. For five students however, their summer is turned upside down and face being outcasts from wizar


It only feels like yesterday that everything went to hell. It all started when Cedric Diggory and I both took hold of the Tri-Wizard Tournament trophy. Neither of us knew that it was a portkey or what would be in store for us. We ending up in a cemetery with Voldemort who was flanked by his group of loyal Death Eaters. Cedric was killed and I only barely escaped my own life. When I told them about it only Dumbledore believed me, Cornelius Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic thought that I was lying so of course no one else believed that Voldermort was back. After my fourth year finished I was sent back to live with the Dursley's until Arthur Weasley came around just before my birthday and took me back to The Burrow. 

While there, Ron and I were playing wizard chess down by the river Otter. It was sunny back then and fortunately no muggles could see us. I can still remember that day when a very surprising visitor interrupted our game.

_"You lose again Harry," Ron grinned, "How many is that that you've lost now?"_

_"Too many," I groaned._

_Ron just laughed before we heard rustling coming from the bushes. Both of us stood up and grabbed for our wands. We waited patiently to see what was making the rustling sounds rather then jump straight in. Through the bushes came a person dressed in tattered black robes, we couldn't see the persons face even though he or she looked straight at us. Whoever it was took another step before collapsing, I turned to Ron and told him, "Go get your father, I think he needs help."_

_As Ron nodded and ran back to the Burrow while I walked over to the robed person. He or she wasn't moving as I reached down to turn the person over. Longish blonde hair fell over the face. I just stared down in shook as Ron returned with his father. _

_"Malfoy!" Ron yelled in horror at seeing who it was._

Arthur Weasley bent down beside Draco Malfoy's limp. "He's alive, barely," he told us. As much as he disliked Lucius Malfoy and his family, there was no way he'd let even Draco die on him. He looked over the young Slytherin but saw no signs of any injuries. He took his wand out and muttered something under his breath so neither of us could hear. He took a deep breath before saying, "It appears that someone has cast Crucio on him quite a few times," he then said. He picked up Draco in his arms before taking him into The Burrow.

It was two days before Malfoy regained consciousness. When he did, he told Mr Weasley everything. How his father was grooming him to be a Death Eater, to be Voldemort's heir. Neither of which he wanted to be, so his father tortured him. Of course he eventually escaped and somehow managed to come across the Burrow. But that wasn't the biggest news he had. He told Mr Weasley that the reason why the Ministry refuted claims of Voldemort's return was because that Cornelius Fudge himself was a Death Eater and loyal follower of Voldemort. He told us we couldn't tell anyone because no one would believe us, which was typical Malfoy really. Mr Weasley was in utter shock about it. At first I didn't believe Malfoy, but soon all the pieces came together. 

Somehow Fudge had gotten wind of this and ordered a Ministry raid on The Burrow, claiming the harbouring of a wanted criminal. Of course Malfoy wasn't a criminal, he was just on the run from his father. Along with Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Weasley were also taken away. With their eldest three sons having left home, the twins being away with friends and as Ron and I weren't there either, it left only Ginny there. She had hidden when the Ministry officials came but she saw everything. It was strange how they didn't look for anyone who could have been hiding.

"Mum, Dad?" Ron yelled out as he saw his house had looked as though it had been ransacked. He and I had also found the room Draco had been in was totally destroyed, like there had been a struggle of some sort.

_"Looks like they came for Malfoy," I told him._

_Ron shook his head, "Malfoy did this," he spat, "He was the bait and we took it. I should have realised that something like this would happen."_

_There was the sudden sound of something crashing to the floor followed by the sound of footsteps. Both of us grabbed for our wands and turned around only to find Ginny standing there. She was very pale and was shaking uncontrollably, Ron quickly ran over to her and caught his sister just as she fainted._

_"What are we going to do?" he asked me, tears were beginning to swell in his eyes and his voice was beginning to sound strained._

_"Only one I know who could help us is Dumbledore," I replied._

And so we caught the Knight Bus up to Hogsmeade in order to get to Hogwarts. We had to walk from Hogsmeade, as the bus didn't go near Hogwarts. Fortunately Ginny had regained consciousness by then. She was able to walk, but she couldn't speak.

We found Professor Dumbledore wandering the grounds. He was surprised to find us at Hogwarts in early August. When we him about Malfoy, he told us that he already knew. He took us to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could take care of Ginny before taking us to Professor Snape's office. Ron wasn't to pleased about that.

_Snape sneered at us as we entered his office behind Dumbledore. He watched us walk across the floor toward his desk. "Causing trouble very early this year are we Potter?" he asked._

_"No Severus," Dumbledore began, "It appears that after Mr Malfoy escaped from the Death Eaters he sought help from the Weasley's."_

_Snape's eyes widened at the mention of that. "And is he still there?" he asked._

_Dumbledore looked over at the two boys._

_"No Sir," I told him._

_Snape looked worried, he realised Draco was in trouble._

_"Someone ransacked my house, they took Malfoy and my parents," Ron told him as looked away. He didn't want to see Snape looking at him with his dark piercing eyes. "I want my parents back," he then added._

_"We'll get them back Mr Weasley," Dumbledore promised him._

_Ron didn't seem sure, it was them verses the Ministry of Magic. _

_"We have to get all three of them back," I told them, hoping to make my friend feel a lot better. But somehow I doubted that it would work._

_"Yes we do, but alas it is not that simple I am afraid," Dumbledore warned them shaking his head. _

_"I think I know where they would have taken them," Snape said as he ran a hand through his long greasy hair, "It's proberly an old muggle farm just outside of Exeter, I am sure you would know your way around it Weasley."_

_"However I must warn you that this may risk your positions at Hogwarts," the headmaster warned them, "Cornelius Fudge has already demanded that I expel Mr Malfoy and I cannot go against him despite what I know about him."_

And so we left Hogwarts knowing that it may well be our last time there. No fifth year for us, but Ron was desperate to get his parents back. We walked back to Hogsmeade and took the Knight Bus to Exeter. Always feels strange when muggles walk past you without noticing your getting off a violently purple triple-decker bus right next to them. We spent the next day or so searching nearby farms before we came across one with a Death Eater stood outside. Before the Death Eater was even aware of out presence, Ron had already cast stupefy on him. We later found out it was a him anyway. 

As we snuck through the farm, we noticed that there was a complete lack of Death Eaters on guard. In fact there was only one and we had already delt with him. So we came to the conclusion that Snape was wrong as we carried on looking through all different farm buildings. We then thought the only reason that there was only one Death Eater was that there was nothing here. No Mr or Mrs Weasley and no Malfoy. 

That was until Ron looked into a window of one of the farm hand cottages. There he saw Malfoy lying down on what appeared to be bed. As we broke into the cottage, Malfoy jumped up in fright and was surprised to find us rescuing him. Even I never thought I'd ever be saving Malfoy's arse. He told us that the other Death Eaters had gone off to Azkaban to watch Mr and Mrs Weasley's false trial, he wouldn't say what for but I knew it would be for having Malfoy at their home. When we walked back to the lone Death Eater I kept thinking to myself that this was too easy, I kept expecting that there would be a whole load of them suddenly jump out from somewhere and kill us. Ron was angry and walked far up ahead of us, I wouldn't blame him though as my godfather, Sirius had told us how bad Azkaban was. Malfoy took his wand from the robe pocket of the Death Eater and there was a sudden blue flash.

"What was that?" Ron asked, blinking his eyes.

_"Oh look Potter even brought his fan club with him," Draco sarcastically commented as he stood up again._

_Ron and I looked over to where Draco was looking and saw Colin Creevey standing there holding his camera as he always did. He smiled as I walked up to him, "Hi Harry," he greeted, but the smile disappeared as soon as he saw Draco sneering at him. "Why are you with him," he spat, especially as he knew the story of the incident on the Hogwarts Express at the end of the school year._

_"Reluctantly rescuing him," I sighed, "We were looking for Ron's parents but they've been taken to Azkaban."_

_Colin's eyes widened, "Why?" he then asked._

_"Because we were stupid enough to take him in when he collapsed unconscious near our house," Ron spat._

_"Well that's just your family weasel," Draco yawned, "Well guess I'll be off to Hogwarts now, at least they can't get me there." _

_"Actually Malfoy you've been expelled," Ron grinned. He burst out laughing once he saw the look on Draco's face._

_"Err I don't mean to worry anyone," I began, "But the Death Eaters gone."_

_Ron and Draco looked around and saw that I was right, there was only the four of them left. Colin lowered his camera and looked at the other two, "That's not good is it?" he asked._

_"Bravo Creevey," Draco said, sarcastically clapping his hands, "Give the little Gryffindork five points for stating the obvious."_

_"Malfoy shut up," I yelled at him._

_Draco just sneered at me, he didn't appear as if he felt it was worth wasting his breath on making a remark at me. Maybe he preferred to save it in case he needed to run from any of his father's goons. A smirk crossed his face before he told us, "I may have been expelled but at least I know you three will be as well."_

_Ron nearly went for him, but I quickly grabbed him and pulled him away._

_"Don't fight," I told the pair of them, "We shouldn't stay here any longer, we need to get as far from here as possible and Colin you'll have to as well."_

_"I don't take orders from anyone, especially you Potter," Draco spat and turned away in disgust._

_"And you'd rather stay here?" I questioned him._

_Draco sneered._

Once again we found ourselves on the Knight Bus heading back to Hogwarts for what we guessed would be our last time. Sure enough Cornelius Fudge was there in Headmaster Dumbledore's office awaiting us. We were all expelled by Fudge on the spot and he grinned as he snapped each of our wands and quickly left Hogwarts, proberly to glee to Voldemort. The thing that puzzled me was that if Malfoy was such a big criminal as they had said when Mr and Mrs Weasley were taken to Azkaban, then why didn't Fudge arrest him. Though the answer to that was already known anyway. We talked with Dumbledore one last time before heading to Hagrid's hut to pick up our real wands. Luckily for us, the half-giant knew of a way to produce a fake wand to fool Fudge, it was something he had learned just before he himself was expelled. 

Then we were alone in the world. I saw no need to go back to the Dursley's now that they couldn't force me to. Ron was too scared to go back to The Burrow, he didn't even go and see his sister in the hospital wing. Colin wasn't sure what he wanted to do. As much as we hated the idea, Malfoy would be tagging along. Yes we still disliked him immensely, but we were all in the same boat, as the saying would go. Just think what Hermione would say about that.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that we found that Malfoy wasn't the only son of a Death Eater that had refused to join them and be expelled for it.

"Well looky what we have here, looks like Draco's got himself a new little gang to replace Crabbe and Goyle," came a voice from behind them as they sat on the steps outside the shrieking shack, "And what's this, Gryffindor's? That's low even for you Draco."

_"Piss off Blaise," Draco told him, without looking around._

_He felt Blaise Zabini kneel down behind him, "I heard you did the same," he said._

_"At least I was man enough to face my father, you just ran away," Draco sneered, "You were always the scared one, the chicken."_

_"Self preservation," he protested._

_"That doesn't mean you run away from one person," Draco said as he stood up to face him, "I heard all about it, you just walked out of Zabini Mansion and didn't even face up to your father. That's not self preservation, that's chickening out."_

_Draco suddenly felt heat and pain in his left cheek that spread all over his jaw. He put his hand over his cheek as he looked over at Blaise who still had his hand in a fist._

_"You bastard," he spat._

_"You were asking for it," Blaise replied. He was getting ready to strike again if it was needed._

_While they were staring each other off, Ron stood up and said, "Well now that those two are fighting we can slip off and rescue my parents."_

_Draco burst out laughing. "Weasel, weasel, weasel," he smirked at him, "Would be funny if you did try and end up being given the Dementor's kiss. You can't just waltz in and break your parents out, it just isn't possible."_

_Ron mumbled something incoherent and walked off. Colin and I followed him to see if he was all right._

_"I hate him," my friend spat._

_"I do too," I assured him._

_Blaise grinned to himself as he watched the three Gryffindors standing away from them, chatting amongst themselves. He walked down to them leaving Draco behind and told them, "You know we are all in the same boat now, we all share the same enemy."_

_All three turned around and looked at him._

_"Voldemort and Fudge," Blaise said, "Five are better then one against such enemies."_

_"You expect us to team up with a couple of Slytherin's?" I said shaking my head, "No fucking way."_

_"Ex Slytherin actually," Blaise then pointed out, "Contrary to popular belief amongst the other three houses, Slytherins are not all evil. Sure Voldemort was a Slytherin, he just prefers to recruit from his former house and of course children of Death Eaters are brought up to want to be in that house."_

_Draco still stood away from the other four glaring at them. "I was brought up to be evil," he began to say, "If you think I am just going to become good over night then you are wrong." His eyes then met Blaise's, "As for you Blaise, you were always the quiet one. This is proberly the most I have ever heard you speak."_

_Blaise walked up to him keeping eye contact. "That's because I never liked it there, I never knew who could be friend or foe," he explained._

_Draco began walking around Blaise, "The colour of death my dear Blaise," he told him_

_The black-haired Slytherins eyes narrowed which made Draco smirk._

_"Part and parcel of being Slytherin is that death follows you," the blond Slytherin the said, "No matter how far you run it'll keep up with you."_

While they had their argument, the rest of us decided to go the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. It was a good five minutes before they decided to show up. Malfoy of course claimed he would never take orders from anyone else, but when I noticed the black eye and the cut lip it looked like Blaise had thought otherwise. I can't believe I thought he was a girl when I saw him walk up to the sorting hat in the first year.

Ron, Colin and I had already decided that five heads were better then one, but for Malfoy it looked like he needed a good beating from Blaise before he would agree. So now the five of us were outcasts of wizarding world and that's how we became the Gundam Wizards.


End file.
